Upon Angel and Demons
by Blade100
Summary: When a horrible storm sweeps up Chiro, Dragon, Blade100 and the others, the only hope is Axel, Blade100's hero within. Axel will fight Demons, Angels, Priests, the Undead, and more in his journey to save his friends and defend the ones he loves.
1. Back to the Past

A/N Hey, new story… I blame Devil May Cry 4. Which is quite fun for me. R n R.

Don't own anyone, but my OCs

Back to the Past

"BLAGGGGHHHH!"

"Uh… You okay?" Sprx asked.

"How do I look!?!" Blade100 asked as threw up on the boat.

"As good as the kid," Sprx joked, looking at Chiro, who was also barfing.

"I hate the ocean," Chiro commented.

"Aw come on Chiro! Don't you love how the boat goes up? Then down? Then up again?" Dragon as, and copied the movement with her hand.

"N-no Dr- AGH!" Chiro cried as he began spewing more…. Things out of his mouth.

"Nice," Matt commented as he shielded his eyes from Chiro's…..actions.

"Ah… The Sea, the beautiful blue ocean, the calm sea life, the-" Gibson was suddenly interrupted by screaming. Blade100's screaming.

"EVIL FISH OF DEATH! EVIL FISH OF DEATH!" Blade100 screamed as a fish bit and held on to his finger.

"Sigh. What are we going to do with him? Dark Wing asked.

"Hey Gibson?" Light Wing said, watching him pilot. She then turned her focus to a map and looked at it. "I think we're headed to the Bermuda Triangle!"

"AHHHH! TRIANGLE OF DOOM!"

"SHUT UP BLADE100!" Dragon ordered.

"The Bermuda what?" Gibson asked.

"It's supposed to be an area where…. STRANGE THINGS HAPPEN!"

"I said shut up!"

"Please. Such things are preposterous!" Gibson said.

WOOSH!

"This it just get really windy?" Nova asked.

"It did," Matt said, as he got the fish off Blade100's hand. The wind blew harder, and harder, and our heroes' hair was getting out of control.

"What's going on!?!" Blade100 yelled as the wind blew louder.

"Hurricane!" Otto screamed, pointing at a huge hurricane coming closer.

"What!?! That's impossible!" Gibson yelled.

"That giant spinning thing proves otherwise!" Dark Wing yelled.

"HANG ON!" Chiro yelled.

"TO WHAT!?!" Blade100 screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

……

……

……

"Blade100? Wake up!"

Blade100 slowly awoken and noticed two things. One, he was in a cage with the others. Two, there were strange monsters outside the cage.

The monsters had talon feet, large red bat like wings, black two horned heads, yellow eyes, and red skin with patches of black fur on. The monster looked at blade100 and smiled as it roared to another monster.

"…Are we dead?" Blade100 asked.

"I already asked that, and no," Sprx said.

"How do you know that!?!" Blade100 screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BAD PLACE!"

"Quiet mortals!" a demon yelled.

Suddenly everyone heard footsteps. Our heroes turned to see a walking skeleton with wings made of bone. He had golden chest armor with red rune symbols on it in columns and he also had a black helmet with two red horns. He walked to Blade100's and the others' cage and then at the monsters.

"Take their souls and then dump the bodies!" he ordered and the monsters nodded.

"Take their souls?!" Matt yelled.

"Never!" Dragon said as one monster walked over with a blue spiky fingered gauntlet. The door opened and he walked in with four other monsters like him.

"AHHH!" Matt yelled and charged forward, only to be grabbed by the gauntlet wielding monster. Matt's eyes suddenly glowed blue, but then black and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"MATT! NO!" Dragon screamed, only to be grabbed next, and glowed like Matt and then blacked out.

"What did you do to them?" Dark Wing questioned as another demon grabbed hi head and made him black out like the others.

"NOOO!" Light Wing screamed and tried to stop them, but only got knocked out.

"NOVA!" Sprx yelled seeing them grab and knock her out. He then jumped and tackled one to the ground, but was knocked by another.

"Look out! Antauri!" Chiro yelled as they grabbed and knocked out. "THUNDER PUNCH……! My powers!? Ho-" Chiro was cut off as they grabbed and knocked him out.

"None our powers are working!" Gibson realized as they grabbed and knocked him out.

"Ru-" Otto was cut off as they grabbed and knocked him out.

"Can't we talk about this?" Blade100 asked as they cornered him.

Our heroes' bodies were dumped on to a conveyor belt along with hundreds of other bodies, with their bodies heading towards a strange red light. The large stone walls seemed taller than any building and the darkness below went deeper than any man made hole. All hope seemed lost, but a hero would appear from an unlikely place.

Inside Blade100's mind.

Axel looked at Night's battered body run from their latest fight and he laughed a bit. He then saw a shining portal appear and his brow rose. He then saw Blade100 and the others on the conveyor belt and sighed.

"It never ends," he said, looks like he had to go save Blade100 and his friends' lives… again. He walked towards the portal and suddenly Blade100 changed, both inside and out.

His body grew taller and light beard and mustache appeared on his face. His body became more muscular and he was now ten years older. His black trenchcoat grew with him and black pants did as well. He wasn't Blade100. He was Axel.

"Hmm… Nice place," Axel commented, seeing the conveyor belt and occasional demon flying by.

"A Mortal? How he get here!?!" a monster yelled. "Oh well! More food for me!" he screamed and flew down at Axel. The man looked at the demon and smiled. Right when the flying demon neared Axel brought his fit down and crushed the demon under his fist, crushing it into the conveyor, and making a large dent. The dent damaged the entire conveyor and stopped the belt instantly.

"That was fu…"

Axel was cut off as he heard a loud rumbling below him. He then looked down as the conveyor belt cracked and shook. "Aw man."

The conveyor belt fell apart and Axel, along with the bodies of his friends were sent flying down into the abyss below.

"The Mortals! Grab them and put them in the Prisons!" a demon yelled and he and many others flew down to grab all the bodies.

Axel saw this and grabbed one of the horned being's horns and pulled up on them. "Going my way?" Axel joked, as his pull forced the demon to fly up.

"OFF ME HUMAN! OFF!"

Axel turned around and saw his friends were being picked up by the demons and would have saved them, if the demon he was flying on had not suddenly made a hard right turn, going right through the stone wall.

"ARGGH! HUMAN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" the demon yelled.

"Me? Hey, you're the one flying like a drunken seagull," Axel joked.

The monster roared and charged at Axel. The warrior smiled and pulled his fist back and let it forward when the monster was only a foot apart. The punch hit the demon, making it fly right through the stone wall, killing it and leading Axel to the next room.

"Ow…" Axel whispered, holding his right hand in slight pain. "What do we have here?" Axel then whispered as he walked into the hole he made. He then saw a very large pot filled with a strange blue liquid. "What the hell?" Axel asked.

_Axel…_

"Huh?"

_Axel!_

"Who's there?" the man asked, looking around. I knew Blade100 should've packed my Desert Angels, he thought.

"In here you idiot!"

Axel looked into the blue cauldron to see, to his disbelief, Dragon's head floating in the liquid.

"Pick me up!" she ordered.

Axel slowly did and picked up Dragon, and saw it WAS only her head. She had a strange white, almost smoke like form. She had some faint mist coming out of her head, and her face, skin, and hair was pure white.

"Dragon?" Axle asked and let go, and to his disbelief Dragon hovered in the air.

"Who'd you think? Jinmay?"

"You're… just a head."

"…. No. Really?" Dragon asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"GUYS!"

"Matt? "Dragon asked to see the boy's head in the cauldron and it was trying to get out.

"Help!"

"Help him!" Dragon ordered and Axel dunked his hand in and pulled out…

"That's not Matt," Dragon said.

"Thank you so much for saving me! Thank you! Thank you Th-"

"Sorry Mr.… whatever. Only helping my friends right now," Axel said.

"No! NO! Pleas-"

"One more…. TIME!"

"Yes! Bout time," Matt said.

"You're welcome," Axel groaned as he saw Dark Wing.

Soon Chiro, Dark Wing, Light Wing, Matt, Dragon, and Blade100's heads were out, but before Axel could get the others, a small platoon of demons ran in.

"There!" one yelled.

"Run!" Axel yelled, but a demon tackled and the two went flying right out the room, and into the air.

Axel looked down to see the ground, very, very far away.

"You're kidding," Chiro whispered as he and the other floating heads followed and saw the barren ground down below.

Axel jumped up and grabbed the beast's horns and pulled it up and then down, making the flying beast go high up and start speeding down and then forward.

"OFF!"

"Shut up and fly!" Dragon ordered as she and the others floated by Axel's head.

"Hey, where are our bodies?" Matt asked.

Axel looked behind him to see the tower they were in glow and disappear.

"Wherever that thing went," he answered.

En of Chapter 1

Eh… I don't really like the ending… Oh well. Expect an update soon


	2. Sword and Marriage… Wait, What?

A/N Comments

A/N Comments? Nope, none. Oh and SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL IS COMING OUT! YAY!

Sword and Marriage… Wait, What?

"How long have we been flying?" Blade100 asked.

"So… tired."

"And our ride doesn't look too good," he added.

The small team looked at the demon Axel was standing upon and saw that that he was tiring. He took loud and long gasp of air, and looked ready to die.

"Then I guess we're land-"

"CAN'T GO ON!" the demon yelled and he gave up and began freefalling.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled as they fell down.

"Atleast we can use the monster as a cushion!" Blade100 screamed.

Just as he said that the demon disappeared, turning into dark red smoke and disappearing into the air.

"SON OF A BIT-"

"Ooohhh…..."

"WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Blade100? Chiro? Dragon?"

"You know, we're here two!" Dark Wing yelled as he and Matt hovered over Axel's face.

"Right, right," Axel said, standing up. "Where are we?"

Axel looked around to see the group was in a basic room. It had a window, a door, and some furniture. It basically looked like a one room house. Axel got off the bed he was on and looked around. The walls were made of stone, and the ground was dirt and rocks, were tiles badly put together compared to modern times.

He walked out the wooden door as his friends explained what happened.

"You landed over a while ago, but you were lucky. You landed in an oasis," Dragon explained.

It was then that Axel realized something. His clothes were gone, and all he had were some brown rags thrown together. The rags weren't much, but it covered his areas, and that's what mattered.

"Some people found you and we followed them," Dark Wing added.

"And before you ask, we didn't talk to them because well…. We're just heads," Matt said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Axel said.

"Why?"

Axel pointed ahead and everyone saw a large crowd, who all stared at them. Everyone in the group had old world clothing, like from medieval times.

"Uh… What's up?" Blade100 asked.

"Blade100," Dragon shouted, glaring at the head.

"What?"

Axel then noticed a girl in a white robe with long brown hair in a ponytail, long white robe, and with sweet blue eyes. She was around Axel's age, and quite hot.

"Hello," Axel smiled, looking up and down her body.

"Uh… Axel?" Chiro asked.

That is when Axel noticed the girl was tied to a large wooden pole… over a fire…Sadly Axel was too busy looking at the girl's chest.

"She has some pretty big brea-"

"AXEL!" everyone yelled. "GO SAVE HER!"

"Alright, alright, gees. Hey!" Axel yelled, running over. "Why the heck are you burning her?"

"She is to be a sacrifice for Sand Demon!" a man yelled.

Axel looked at the man. He had a long white robe with golden stripes, long white beard, cane in hand, and a bended, crooked back. He limped to Axel and pointed to the girl. "Those the demon chooses are to be sacrificed to protect the many!"

"I'm getting the vibe this guy is nuts," Dark Wing whispered.

Axel rolled his eyes and suddenly saw a man holding a sword. He quickly ran and took the blade and threw it, slicing the wooden pole. Axel then jumped and flew over the fire and grabbed the girl and landed on the sandy ground.

"You have angered the Sand Demon! Release the sacrifice!" the man ordered.

"You okay?" Axel asked the girl. "What's you name?"

"I...I'm fine… Aurora… My name is Aurora."

"Cute name, for a hot girl," Axel winked.

Suddenly the ground shook and Axel nearly lost his footing. He turned around to see something coming from underground.

Axel quickly tore the rope off and helped Aurora to the house he came from. "Stay in here until I come back!" he ordered as the shaking grew.

All of a sudden a giant being came out the ground. First a huge tail came out, with a long stinger, and a bug body followed. Basically, it was a giant black scorpion with red eyes.

"Hello Beastie," Axel joked.

"Aw hell no," Blade100 whispered.

"We're dead," Matt said.

"Actually you already are dead," Axel joked.

"Not helping!"

"AAAAGGGGGHHH!" the scorpion screamed and brought down the tail at Axel.

Axel jumped back and dodged the attack. He then jumped up and grabbed on to the tail, and was brought into the air.

"Perhaps I failed to think about this!" Axel yelled and was tossed by the tail like paper.

Axel soared through the air and slammed into a tree, making it fall an crash to the ground. The others quickly flew to his side and looked at him.

"You okay?" Chiro asked.

"…"

"Uh… sorry, stupid question."

Axel looked at a man in armor and noticed his sword. Axel stood and took the sword, smiling as he made a few practice swings. "Thanks!" Axel yelled, running off.

The Scorpion attacked with its pinchers, but Axel blocked with sword. Unfortunately, that was a bad idea, because the sword soon broke from the stress.

"Stupid cheap swords!" Axel yelled. He soon had an idea though. He threw one half of the sword, and it soared, hitting the beast in on of its eyes. "Yes! HA!" Axel yelled and jumped forward, punching the sword, making it dig deeper into eye.

The man then used the other half to stab it into another eye, making it scream in pain.

"Now what?" Matt asked.

Axel suddenly did something weird. He grabbed the two halves of the sword and began going deeper into the giant eye he first stabbed.

The creature screamed as a tiny little fighter burrowed into its head. It could feel the monster burrowing and beating into its skull. The monster let out a final roar, and fell to the ground, dead.

"Axel!!" the others yelled.

"…Never… again."

Axel slowly came out of the eye, or eye hole as it was, covered in Scorpion blood and brain juice.

"Axel! You're alive!" Blade100 yelled. "And you're covered in…what are you covered in?"

"I rather not know," Axel said.

"You… you killed a demon!" the man from earlier yelled.

"He is a hero!" a woman yelled, and soon everyone started cheering.

"Excuse me…"

Axel turned to see the girl from before, Aurora. The girl looked at the ground and Axel walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"You saved my life…"

"It was nothing."

"NO! You saved my life…you gave me the gift God gave us all…life. So I must give you my greatest gift…"

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"What is she talking about?" Blade100 asked.

"We must have really gone back in time if people talk like that," Dark Wing whispered.

"I give you…my body," Aurora shyly whispered, and before Axel could respond, Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him and putting her tongue into his mouth.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**SUPER SPECIAL PLOT TWIST!**


End file.
